The application of murine molecular genetics (including transgenic and chimeric approaches) and[unreadable] physiologic (and pathophysiologic) analysis of murine models of disease is a major feature of all of the Projects[unreadable] in this Program. All of the Projects require a great deal of complex breeding of mice, involving genotyping and[unreadable] tracking multiple genes. Furthermore, there are multiple common murine physiologic methods used throughout[unreadable] the Program. The Murine Genetics and Physiology Core will be invaluable in streamlining and making available in[unreadable] the most cost-effective manner these approaches to all of the Projects.